Clairvoyant's Predator
by XxMoonCrossXx
Summary: Mu's just a short teenager who wears glasses and reads manga but it all ends when she's hit by a bus on the way to school. She ends up in Zaraki forest in the Rukongai...in the Bleach Universe? Meeting Kenpachi was fine, but after a while things got extremely complicated, altering the entire story. Who killed Aizen the second time? Apparently not Ichigo, but an even stronger enemy.
1. Chapter 1: Where The Wind Blows

**I just so happened to come up with this random idea, hope you like it. This will be a short chapter because it is the first chapter (It's just what I do :P).  
><strong>

***I realized a lot of errors in my writing so now it has been edited*  
><strong>

_**Clairvoyant's Predator**_

**Chapter 1|Where the Wind Blows (Prologue)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Originally, it was just a normal day. I had woken up before my alarm went off, greeted by the shimmering sun. For five minutes I felt around for my glasses, and once I got my hands on them, my alarm went off. After I put them on, I calmly turned off the alarm.<em>

_This is when I started getting that anxious feeling in my stomach. This was normal, except today, it seemed more intense. The queasiness made me want to throw up. I didn't want to go to school and see everyone's faces. The glares I received were too much for me and obviously, being short became a curse. Whenever I'm in the hallways, people push me around like I'm just some unbreakable toy. If I fall, two minutes later I have a bunch of footprints on my back._

_But, it's just a normal day...today is definitely ordinary._

_At least, that's what I thought. All of these ordinary days were beginning to haunt me. That day it seemed completely normal in the beginning. Not being hungry so I skip breakfast, saying goodbye to mom who always ends up on the couch instead of her bed, and walking on my normal route to school._

_I was listening to anime OST's on my iPod when I was walking by myself. Then one of my favorites, 'On the Precipice of defeat' began to play. Simultaneously, the walking light for pedestrians turned on green and I began my walk across the street. I heard some yelling, but it didn't bother me, but when I felt that something was off I froze. No one was walking around me like usual._

_My brown eyes widened as I turned my head to the side in a quick swirl. I came face to face with a large public bus but in less than a split second it ran right into me. My earphones popped out of my ears the next millisecond, and in the next I could hear the faint horrified screams of people. The next tiny moment was the piercing pain of my torso and the crack in my skull that I heard. Next thing I knew I was under the bus. I could feel the horrible anguish wash over me as knife-piercing bone-cracking pains rolled over me._

_In less than five seconds I was on the ground, battered and laying in my puddle of blood. You would wonder why everyone would gather around you to look at your brains hanging out of your skull or the pinks flesh of your insides scattered around like scrambled eggs instead of running away and calling the ambulance. I wondered why, for at least ten more seconds I could still see and hear things._

_I could see the clouds moving in the sky. Once I had hit the ground a grey cloud blocked the light of the sun. Then, I was able to taste the metallic blood in my mouth and hear the crashing of the bus. The horrified screams of people nearly made me deaf. I could feel the warmth of my blood surrounding me and the rushing horrible-restraining feeling I get from not being able to breathe._

_Then finally, I died._

* * *

><p>Mu gasped and opened her eyes, only to feel liquid flow into her mouth and nose and fill her lungs. Her eyes had blurred vision as they looked around hastily. Is this hell? <em>Am I drowning for eternity instead of burned? Well, at least this isn't salt water.' <em>Mu thought.

Suddenly she felt something swivel around her leg. She flinched, her eyes looking down to see a koi fish of colorful red, yellow, orange and white gills circling her left knee. Fish? Why are fish in he—

_Wait!_

Mu felt a tightening around her chest as she felt herself staggering. Then she looked up to realize a deformed tree, blended in color and odd looking from under the water. The sky looked dull, and rainbow colors radiated from its rays of light.

Everything looks…different.

She cleared her mind of everything and focused on finding out a way of getting out of this situation. As far as she could remember, she had just died from getting hit by a bus. Mu took a deep breath. Five seconds later she shot open her eyes to find herself floating on what seemed like a pond. _ Looks like swimming lessons came in handy._

Mu blinked her eyes and swam to the edge where stones decorate the perimeter of the pond. All right, then it seems she _isn't _in hell, but wherever she was, it seemed very eerie. Super tall dark trees were everywhere, no sign of life, not even animals. And besides fish, plants, and water, there was nothing…nothing at all. The sky was dull, maybe from the leaves of the trees blocking out almost all of its bright light.

She glanced back at the pond before widening her eyes at her reflection.

Purple eyes!?

Okay, she _must _be dreaming. Maybe she never got hit by a bus in the first place and is actually still sleeping—_extremely _late for school.

_But…something about this seems very real…' _Mu thought as she thrust her body out the water with all of her strength. It _must_ be real. She could feel the splinters forming on her hands from the hard and rough grey stones then the slick pricks of the green grass on the palm of her hands when she crawled out. She also felt every single droplet of water sliding against her skin or trickling off her body. It was easy to hear the noises of the trees rustling and the whistles of the wind.

And when she sat on the grass, completely out of the water, she could see her long tresses of raven hair that unnaturally had a lavender hue when the sun would peek through the rain clouds and light up the forest with strong rays.

'_It seems that the only life here now is this one koi fish in this pond.'_ She supposed. She observed her reflection in the pond again. Maybe she's actually been dead for a long while, because her hair was never long enough to reach just above her waist—her eyes never had long eyelashes either. Her hair and eye features was possibly a fluke during her transfer from the human world to...whatever this was.

The appearence of things were altered compared to when she was back at home though. She could vaguely remember how everything was. What she could remember was that her mother was a smoker who had some temper problems and her father, who divorced her was a doctor who was rarely even home, but nonetheless Mu loved them both.

Mu reached up to the sky and stretched, popping her joints in her arms and legs then stood up. Then she asked out loud, "Why did I have to wake up here drowning in the water?"

She straightened up her—_very familiar but odd-looking sudden change of clothes_—white robe and began to anxiously walk barefoot in the tall grass.

'_It doesn't seem that people cut their grass around here…what am I talking about? There is no one here...but now I can't see if there could be snakes or not…'_

With every footstep, Mu briskly looked around with sharp eyes. Snakes is one of the many things she feared, and if there so happens that there are some in the afterlife she would automatically believe she's in hell.

_**Growl…**_

Mu frowned and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "It's the afterlife…I thought I wouldn't have to get hungry anymore…"

_**ROAR!**_

'_Well dang…didn't know I was THAT hungry…'_

Then everything changed once again. The earth quaked and trembled, with what seemed like large and heavy footsteps, one after another.

Mu widened her eyes and jumped out of panic, _'TITANS!?' _ she immediately thought as she looked around apprehensively, _what am I talking about!? This is the afterlife! Not Attack on Titan—freaking mangas got me so paranoid.'_

Mu shook her head and slammed her right palm into her face. Suddenly it dawned on her, _'B-b-b-b-b-b-but what if I was somehow…BORN…into the Attack on Titan world!?'_

Mu frowned, that's ridiculous, but if it did turn out that it was some super large human with no genitals then she'd be more horrified than awed to see something like that in physical form.

Then another tremor in the ground occurred, which felt extremely close. Mu looked over her shoulder to see a very tall…

Bone faced ugly monster with super big feet and purple skin and a foul smell. It looked like some dinosaur. Did she go back in time or something?

Wait!

"It's…just a hollow…A HOLLOW!" Mu shrieked and began to run. She couldn't tell what was worse, a Titan or a possible cero shooting, soul eating, nasty hollow whose face was much scarier than the smiley faced titan.

Unexpectedly, the ground exploded into thousands of rocks and debris beside her, a big, black clawed hand in a fist was laying to her right, "**Your soul smells very tasty…lots of reiatsu for a newcomer…rare...delicious...rare...delicious...**" Mu turned and sprinted faster, pumping her arms as fast as she could, trying to get as far as her tiny legs could carry her.

'_Is this a set up? I'm purposely awakened into the water—drowning, and once I wake up to finally take in my surroundings and try to come up with a possible plan, I'm attacked by some monster from the Bleach manga!'_

Tears gathered in the corners in Mu's eyes, _'And I'm STARVING!'_

Her sprint was unfortunately interrupted when something leather-like and cold wrapped around her small legs. She was picked up off the ground and brought into the air hanging upside down in front of the hollows disgusting hungry-looking face.

'_WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo!_'

"**What's that thing on your neck?**" the hollow asked.

Mu frowned, her arms dangling below her head. She brought her left hand up shakily and touched her neck. It felt like a metal bar around her neck. Since when was she wearing a choker?

She tapped it with her pointer fingernail and it made a loud echoing sound. To Mu, it sounded like angel's singing "oooooo". Perhaps it was a cry to heaven to save her.

"I-I don't know…" Mu responded. Then she furrowed her eyebrows in worry, "B-but, please don't eat me!"

Mu inwardly slapped herself. Please don't eat me? That was the most stupid thing to say in this situation.

"**So fragile and petite, but full with delicious reiatsu…don't eat you? HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Mu frowned, well, at least she tried. Maybe after she's eaten and feels the most pain of her life of getting chewed to death like a plushy toy for a dog, she'd end up in another universe where she _doesn't _have to get eaten and live the ordinary after-life, whatever the ordinary after-life was like.

Mu shut her eyes as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the wet nasty breath of the hollow whose mouth opened wide. Before she could be eaten there was a rush of air and she fell from the hollows grasp. She plummeted to the ground with a loud thud; her butt hit the ground below. Mu stared ahead with a perplexed expression. Even though she wasn't as afraid before about getting eaten when she had run out of choices, now she felt an overwhelming queasiness and terror in the pit of her stomach when she _wasn't_ eaten. All the horror she should have felt suddenly hit her like a slap in the face. A 'What the hell is really happening to me' slap.

She stared at the hollow as it evaporated into black dust. Whoever killed it in the one strike must have been strong, or the hollow was really weak.

Mu was starring so intently, she didn't realize the guy holding a bloody katana behind her. When she heard something like liquid drip into the grass she snapped her head to the side. The wind blew past, her wavy long tresses blocking her vision for a second until it died down. Her violet eyes narrowed as she stared ahead, trying to focus her blurred vision for a moment.

She gasped at how familiar the boy seemed. Reaching deep into her memory, she tried to remember all the things that she had read in the manga and all those Bleach wiki pages she read.

Her eyes widened as she accidentally said, "Z-Zaraki K-Kenpachi."

The guy in front of her is a younger version, of course, and about her age. If it was the Kenpachi-_taichou_, her butt would've been two miles away from her spot by then.

"What?"

"I-I-I-I-I m-mean…a-ano…err…" Mu took a glance at the sword in his hand before looking back up, "Thank you…for saving my life…stranger?" she stammered nervously.

The tanned boy in ragged clothes; shaggy black hair and small brown pupils frowned, "It's rare ta see someone like you around here…what're ya doin' in Zaraki forest." He pointed his—or the stolen sword— in-between her eyes. _'Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!'_

Mu stared at the pointy blade and back at Zaraki several times.

Even though Mu's mind was blowing up a parade in her head, she took a deep, calming breath and moved Zaraki's blade away from her with her left pointer finger gently. She stared in astonishment when her finger was easily pierced by the side of the blade, a few drops of blood splashing on the ground.

"Oops…" she said to herself. Then she looked up sheepishly and began to ramble quickly, "W-well, I woke up not very far from here in the…water…" her mouth went into a straight line at how fishy it sounded, "…a…apparently drowning with a koi swimming around me in circles…as weird as it sounds…" she bit her soft lips so hard it began to bleed when she realized the sudden heaviness of the atmosphere and looked to the side, "I-I may look weird but there is nothing fishy going on…I _promise_."

Mu inwardly punched herself in the stomach, what an awkward way to put things. This is the kind of 'what the fuck' moment she was hoping to avoid.

In fact, this is the longest 'what the fuck' moment of her life. Maybe someone forced drugs on her and now she's having the craziest dream of her lifetime.

"If nothing fishy is goin' on then what made that weird noise earlier? And what is that thing on your neck?" questioned Zaraki, who was getting angry about her moving his blade. He tapped the blade against her neck, which had the choker on it. When the blade hit, it made the same sound as before. A loud angelic echoing noise that made Zaraki step back with slightly wide eyes. He looked around as the sound surrounded them; seeming to bounce off the tall trees and slowly disappeared.

Mu tilted her head with a blink. It seems that Zaraki was very paranoid as a child.

"I assure you…" Mu arose from sitting and dusted her off her robe with her pale hands, making Zaraki turn his head, "I'm no shady person or threat…p-please don't hurt me."Mu bowed and sweat beaded her forehead. If she could get out of this situation, maybe she could figure out why she ended up here on her own.

The boy glowered at Mu as if he _still_ didn't trust her, but Mu knew that he was probably looking for a good fight and she was in the way. If she could just…maybe get along with him or run away quick enough then she could be fine.

_**Growl…**_

A shade of pink covered Mu's face as Zaraki's face went blank. There was a long pause as the boy stared at her, looking her up and down. Zaraki lowered his blade, "Fine…" he scoffed, "Just follow me and don't get in the way."

Mu's face lit up with wide eyes as Zaraki turned and began walking in the direction she came from. Was it really that easy? What is this? She didn't even ask for him to help her!

Why is she here? This seems so unrealistic, but for now, she may just have to go with it.

Mu looked around and then began to follow him, "Okay..."

_I always knew Zaraki had a nice heart!_


	2. Chapter 2: Strength

**Hachikonohime: I'm glad you find this interesting X3 And I will update as fast I can with school and all of that, just need something to distract me on some of my free time so I have something to look forward to.**

**Kira Michi: I could have sworn that you are the author of some of my favorite stories o_O Wait! You are! Yeah, I was having some issues with the summary sounding cliche so I kept changing it until I made it sound decent. Also, I intend for this fic to me creepy :3 Keep a look out for violence~. And don't worry about the appearance change and the strong reiatsu because 1. She can't even control how to use it, even when she tries in this chapter and 2. You will find out a little bit about her appearance in this chapter. It was seriously a BIG fluke o_o**

**Warning: Some serious violence going on in Zaraki because it's district 80 ya know ;|**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 2: Strength**

* * *

><p><em>Even days later, I was still waking up the same way only to notice that everything is not how it used to be. <em>

Popping sounds echoed through the forest as Mu stretched her arms and legs, yawning softly.

"I beat you again…" she opened her eyes, a blank expression on her face, "Mister alarm clock…what?" Her purple eyes widened as she put both of her hands on her chest. Above her were the big leaves of trees and a few birds flapping their wings while chirping. Obviously, she isn't in her bedroom…this is the middle of nowhere!

'What!?'

Mu looked to the side with narrowed eyes to see where the nearby crackling sound was coming from. Next to her, a wild flame was trying to survive some winds going throughout the area, being pushed roughly side-to-side.

Mu smacked her cheeks with her hands and stared ahead with wide eyes, _'What!? So it wasn't a dream! I thought I was going to wake up in my cozy bed and have another day at middle school…but…'_

Mu sat up quickly, looking around distressfully. Once again reality struck her, her left hand slowly touched the back of her head as she remembered what had happened a few days before, "I was…hit by a bus…"

"What's a bus, Mu?"

Mu jumped and screamed, "What the—! Wha~! It's you! And, and, and how do you know—how do you know my name!?" she pointed at the boy sitting at the other side of the flame accusingly, eyes comically wide as she scrambled back, "Y-you were going to burn me with that fire, weren't you!?" she yelled, her arms shaking.

"I wasn't gonna burn ya. Quit shaking like yer scared of me. And you told me yer name a few days ago." Zaraki replied with a scowl. He was eating what looked like cooked fish, but not just any fish,

'_The Beautiful Koi fish!'_

Mu gaped while furrowing her eyebrows, how could he?

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're eating the pretty koi fish!" she cried, wheezing between her words. Aren't there other fish around!? It must be a coincidence that he is now chewing on the first animal she saw, the first sign of LIFE!

Zaraki raised an eyebrow, "So what? Hurry up and eat your half so we can get outta here," he demanded with the slight roll of his eyes. There was a short moment of silence as Mu thought about what he just told her.

A deadpanned look crossed over Mu's features. _'Get out? Why would we need to get out? How would we even know how to get out? It's not like there's a map! I sense DANGER!'_

"Eh?" Mu glanced expectantly at Zaraki, a little startled about what she _thinks_ is happening.

"There's some annoyin' guys coming after me so we need to leave as soon as possible 'cause I have a feelin' you don't wanna die." He replied nonchalantly with his mouth half full. Mu had to admit that he _was _chewing quite fast. She frowned and gritted her teeth while she stared at the cooked koi at the side of the fire.

"I didn't even know these were edible," she mumbled as she snatched the fish and roughly bit into it, "And what the heck did he do?" she asked herself. She held a glare with the boy across from her as she consumed the fish with guilt, trying to keep herself from crying. What about her parents? And her one friend from school, how is she?

How is…the human world without her? It's most likely turning in circles fine without her…

For some reason, that thought made her feel lonely, _extremely_, lonely. _'I just can't get over the fact that I'm dead.'_

"Thank you for the fish." She murmured. Zaraki said nothing back to her, but she could feel his gaze on her. It felt _creepy. _

Abruptly, as she was spitting out some bones into the fire he inquired, "Can you wield a sword?"

Mu coughed and spit out another bone. She hoped he wasn't trying to challenge her to a crazy fight. Young or not, Zaraki could be a crazy bloodthirsty guy and she wasn't going to fall for any tricks.

Mu frowned, "Does it _look _like I can use a sword?" she retorted, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper while half of her mind was somewhere else. She brushed her hands on her white robe, leaving tan stains that she rarely cared about. Her body jumped from its spot when she heard the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheathe. Pausing, she looked up with wide eyes to see Zaraki hurdle over the fire in her direction her.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest, what could she do? What's with this sudden look of 'I'm going to kill you!'?

All thoughts left her mind when the blade of weapon hit flesh of something else behind her. She felt hot liquid splatter on the back of her arms and neck, which was most likely blood. She slowly turned around to see a man who had his hands reached out like he was about to grab her, but now he had a long diagonal cut wound from his left shoulder to right hip.

Zaraki stood behind him, sheathing his sword. The threatening man, who was bald and holding a dagger in his right hand fell to the ground, the tall grass making it hard to see his face.

"Damn you…" he choked out before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Mu stood up in an instant and gasped. She saw another guy coming for Zaraki, but he turned around and killed him instantaneously with a stab through the chest. A hand grabbed Mu's shoulder and she leaped away. She turned her head to see a man about to swing his sword at her. While muttering 'nope' over and over again, she bent down and snatched the dead man's dagger and put it in her left hand. She is undeniably _not_ going to die today! With the swipe of her left hand, the small blade went right through the man's neck like it was thin air. His pupils dilated, all life running out of him. She shut her eyes tight.

In that moment, she felt like throwing up. Blood splattered on her face and she got a sickening feeling. The guy collapsed before her, a puddle of thick crimson liquid pooling beneath him. She wondered if he could still use his senses for those last ten seconds like she had did before. Now that she looked at him, he looked awfully familiar. Blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes with a narrow jaw-line appeared extremely common. It could have been, that one-day she had walked pass him on the street. Maybe all these guys were innocent…but had no choice but to kill.

She should've known this from the beginning since she read the manga, but she never really thought about it so deeply until now. Since everything was in color, and she was actually now in Zaraki forest where people die everyday, it seemed more saddening and real than the thrilling action she thought it'd be. She never thought about the real feelings of the people in the manga because in that reality they weren't _real_, but now, the blood on her face and the death of this guy by he hands was _very _real.

Can he see how sorry she is? Does he feel his puddle of blood too, and the pain and pressure it is to not breath?

Could it be possible that he wasn't originally from this world either?

She just _killed _someone without second thought—a possible innocent person. What is she? What kind if monster is she? Where is her heart?

"If you can use a dagger, I doubt ya wouldn't be able ta use sword." Zaraki said from behind her frozen form. Mu trembled in terror, "I-it was just…reflex…"

"Instinct." He stated as he grabbed her right arm. Zaraki frowned when he felt her shudder. Was it like this the first time he killed someone? He could rarely remember, but something tells him that it made him horrified too until he began to adapt to the feeling and _love _it. Somehow, he felt a connection. He didn't like it but if he did, he wouldn't admit it.

"C'mon!" he bellowed as more men were overheard running in the area. Mu blinked in surprise when Zaraki pulled her towards him, "Get on my back, you run slow."

"B-bu—."

"Get on!" he shouted angrily. Without hesitation, Mu jumped on his back, slightly astounded that he didn't even move an inch when she jumped on. It was like jumping on stone. From behind she could see the sides of his face rise as if he was smiling.

'_Eh?'_

Suddenly, his hands clasped around the middle of her thigh and she squeaked in surprise, her cheeks and ears now sporting a profound shade of red. The squeak seemed to make him chuckle to himself. Then his hands slid back to the inside of her knees, the _proper _way. Mu, sent into a state of disbelief and stupor, gasped to herself. It struck her like lightning.

Young Zaraki is a _PERVERT_! She's now affiliated with a pervert who was probably staring at her all night in her sleep and having dirty thoughts about what he could do with her!

Zaraki began to sprint. In fact, Mu thought if he were on her school track team that he would win the guys first place in all the relays. He was running so fast that all the trees were a blur of brown and green. She could've sworn that she felt her cheeks flap back by the wind of his mighty dash.

She frowned to herself, "Why don't you just fight them yourself, like I think you would normally do…?"

He answered immediately _this_ time, "Because yer with me."

"Eh?"

"Yer too weak to take on a bunch of guys, and they'd probably rape ya too." He told her bluntly. A wave of doom washed over Mu as she stared at the guy carrying her with dread.

Rape.

She'd rather have this perverted guy carry her than get raped…[What is she thinking about!?] but what's with this stupid 'weak' feeling. What is she, some sort of weak princess that always needed protection?

Whatever, when she gets strong enough she will protect herself! No stupid damsel in distress will go on in _this _story! [Hopefully]

Mu nodded determinedly to herself. _'Yes!'_

"Hold your breath!" she heard Zaraki say, his back vibrating with the sound of his voice.

"Eh?" Mu snapped out of her daze to find that they were running toward a lake. _Great, _MORE lake water that could possible drown her.

Whatever, at least it isn't acidic water.

Mu took a deep breath as he jumped into the lake, but impact happened sooner than she thought and she didn't get in all the air she needed. The sunk all the way to the bottom of the lake, lots of fish swimming in zigzags and in aimless circles; fish that he could have eaten earlier instead of her precious koi.

'_Crap, crap, crap, I'm going to drown, but if I go up by myself I have a most certain death. This is one of those death or death situations I was hoping to avoid! [Déjà-vu]. _

"_Do you see them?"_

"_Nah, I think we lost 'em. Dammit, that kid killed our leader!"_

There were a couple more seconds of them walking around the area. Mu furrowed her eyebrows in concern as she felt the sudden urge to breathe, but the stupid gang kept talking to each other.

"_Don't worry, we__'l__l catch 'em one day. Let's go back!"_

This was about the time that Mu's face was starting to turn blue. _'I can't…hold… it any longer…'_

Mu let out the breath, hundreds of bubbles popping out of her mouth. Her eyes closed, her mind drifting away. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as water entered into her nose and mouth, drowning her.

"_Seriously? You watch a kid kill our leader and all you can say is 'we'll catch 'em one day!?"_

"_What else am I supposed ta say!?"_

"_Guys…c'mon, let's just go, we're wastin' time here. Let's just find another brat to kill off."_

"_YOU'RE the brat I wanna kill off!"_

"_DUDE! Let's just get outta here goddammit."_

Finally, the voices began to get farther and farther away. Zaraki swam to the top and then to the shore, taking a deep breath. When Zaraki hoisted himself out of the water, Mu's head lolled to the side.

"Oi, Mu, get off me."

No movement occurred.

"OI!" Zaraki yelled. He let go of Mu's legs and brushed her hands of his shoulders. Then he folded his arms in arrogance, "Fine then…be that way…" he began to march away with a frown etched on his face.

He froze with wide eyes when he heard a plop in the lake. He spun around to se Mu floating on the water.

He ran over to the lake and grabbed her spaghetti thin arms, dragging her out of the lake, "WHAT THE HELL!?" He placed his hands on her chest and began to pump them up and down, "I told ya to hold yer breath!"

Water spewed out of her mouth with each pump on her chest, but after a while, when all the water was out she still wasn't breathing. Zaraki felt an overwhelming emotion he never felt before.

_Pain _and _loneliness _was a foreign feeling that somehow crept up on him. He didn't enjoy it, but now he had to admit it. This stranger that he found in Zaraki forest reminded him of when he first came. It was either kill or be killed, so if they wanted to live, it was most likely killed unless they found a place safer.

There weren't many children that turned up around there, and Zaraki felt like he was the only one, and that in his earlier life he had done something that cursed him to put him here. Gradually, he became accustomed to it and learned to love it. Overtime, as he fought and fought, it became boring because no one was a match for him. Life repeated itself, same old guys, one strike and their done.

Although it was obvious that Mu was weak, when he first saw her he felt like she _knew _something. When he saw her held in the air upside-down by the hollow, it didn't seem like it was foreign to her like everyone else he saw. Just by looking in those violet eyes, it looked like she was from a whole different world. He felt a god-like feeling that she knew something that no one else knew. It was as if all along she had already known him.

How, he doesn't know, but what he _does _know is that he isn't about to lose her.

He gritted his teeth and then took a deep inhale. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her soft ones, propelling air into her. He repeated once…

Twice…

Three times…

Mu coughed, "Don't lock me in the closet!" she screamed. Suddenly her face went blank when she saw Zaraki's. His expression surprised her, _worried_. The expression only stayed for a second until it was clear he was upset, "IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO HOLD YOUR BREATH! YOU COULD'VE FUCKEN DIED!"

Mu blinked with wide eyes, "G-gomenesai…" she murmured quietly as she shook lightly under Zaraki, "B-but I tried, I-I really did! I'm just…not good at holding it for a long time…" she said as she bought her left hand to her lips. They felt…like they were just smothered…it was this lingering tingle feeling on her lips.

Her whole face and ears turned red as she glanced at Zaraki in shock. He kissed her!? Well, obviously he had to, to save her life but…but!

Zaraki's face went blank until he 'realized' why she was blushing and smirked, "You really like this position, don't'cha…"

'_What the hell, is this really happening to me with a Bleach character, with one of the most ruthless ones of all, like what the chicken nugget is going on, am I crazy? Am I still dreaming? Is this a dream within a dream within a dream?_

"No pervert! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She raised her left hand then quickly slapped him across the face. His eyes grew wide as she scrambled away, "I-I-I-I mean err…thank you for saving my life…?"

He eyed her, evident anger on his face, but his eyes said different. Mu stood up and then began to run away with a nervous laugh—she hadn't laugh in what she felt like eternity, but somehow it felt right in this moment. She felt giddiness in her body and a flutter in her heart, because although he beheld an angry face, his eyes showed a sense of relief.

* * *

><p>Few days later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lying on a grassy field that's adorned with beautiful flowers—I could have never believed this to be as comfortable until now. Even with the sun's rays of heat pointed directly at me I felt pure bliss, my body sinking into wonders of this relaxing cloud. The feeling of being distant, for once feels dream-like instead of a depressing nightmare. The sound of the clear waterfall pouring into a lake where all the most exquisite fish swim steadied my breathing. <em>

_My spirits are lifting. I feel my spirits lift—_

"_**Mu…listen…**__"_

_Leave me alone. Leave me to rest in this eternal peace—worthy of my soul, worthy of my heart._

"_**Mu, you have to face…**__"_

"_I will not be bought forth into the horrible tragedy called 'reality'. I WILL NOT let my guard down…as long as I am here I can be neutral. Even this light is commendable—more than my desired darkness—my eternal twilight." _

"_Neutrality was my wish. Smiling is weakness…anger is unnecessary…sadness shall bury as deep as the strongest man can dig."_

"_**YOU MUST FACE REALITY!"**_

_My eyes shot open as the sound of shards of glass falling on a hard surface began to surround me. Painful shards punctured my back. The grasses are now a bunch of tiny sharp crystals that poke holes into my back. I sat up__ wincing in pain__ straightaway, watching, as the tall trees that used to have beautiful colorful flowers on them become bare and the grass turn red. I looked to my side to see all the flowers on the field turn into bone. The white clouds in the sky turned to a deathly black, purple lightning erupting from them. Blood began to drizzle from__ the__ clouds __turning the__ nearby waterfall turned bloody crimson. A sudden feeling of gloom washed over me and __I__ brought my hands to my face to stop myself from crying. _

"_**This is your reality…no more family…no more friends…and you're evil…monstrous prophet of this world! You…**__**murdered**__**.**__"_

_I felt myself shaking as I widened my eyes. Reality? I'm stuck in an anime much far from reality, but is this really my reality now? I'm a murderer?_

"_**YES! MURDERER…KILLER!**__"_

_I gritted my teeth, an unwanted anger filling within me, "SHUTUP!" I stood on the sharp grass, ignoring the horrible pricks of pain on the bottom of my foot._

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! THIS IS…this is…just a dream…hehehe…just a dream…right? There is not humanely possible to be born into some other dimension…right?" I gazed at the dark sky with wide eyes, the stench of flesh stuffing up the air, "Please! I D__IDN'T__ ACTUALLY KILL HIM RIGHT!?" I grabbed my hair and pull with wide eyes as I shook in trepidation._

"_**You did…**__"arms, pale arms whiter than paper wrapped around me. I felt someone press against my back. My violet eyes rolled up as I tilted my head up to see. Crystal blue eyes stared down at me, a dark but painful grin on the woman's face. Her eyes held so much pain but she was grinning with all her might, as if she _needed _to greet me with utter kindness. Her long hair curtained around me like I was in the middle of a waterfall of milky white._

"_**Don't succumb to the harsh voices in your head…listen to me…and me only…**__"_

_But I can't listen…her eyes are so enchanting they put me into daze…a heavy slumber in this mother-like warmth. She makes my eyelids heavy._

_A tremor in the earth makes me reopen my eyes, and I'm not greeted with the beautiful face of the woman, but the man I had killed before with the wound still in his throat._

"_**MURDERER!**__"_

* * *

><p>"AHHHH! NO! NO! NO!" Mu screamed as her eyes shot open. Her vision was fuzzy and unclear while she hastily looked around. Sweat ran down her face along with tears. This was the first time that she woke up without expecting to be in her room. Mu took a deep breath and wiped tears her eyes.<p>

Something felt wrong though. It felt like she was alone again.

Mu blinked when her vision cleared and then looked around. Over the past few days they had gotten away from the forest by only a few miles but they were still in what's considered Zaraki, the 80th Rukon district. The violet-eyed girl took in a sharp breath when she noticed she _was _alone. They had taken shelter in an abandoned tiny shack when it began to rain, and like always, Mu believed that Zaraki would be there when she woke up.

_It's a weird feeling to want to wake up and see someone who was technically an anime—no!' _Mu slapped her forehead. This isn't anime anymore! This is…

"_**Reality…**__"_

Mu cringed when she heard the voice. She looked around for the familiar voice. Wasn't it just a nightmare?

"Maybe he's outside…" Mu muttered to herself. She crawled out of the collapsing shack and looked around. No Zaraki.

Mu frowned and stood up, deciding to take a little walk. Although she remembered reading in the manga that the 80th district was the most dangerous place, there was rarely anyone around.

Her head snapped up, a couple of footsteps resounding in the street. The footsteps seemed to continue for a couple of minutes, but she froze in place. She couldn't decide if people were secretly surrounding her or if there were invisible creatures running around her.

Frowning with narrowed eyes, she scanned the area. She sensed a strong presence, an aura meant to kill.

Then there was the sound of quick footsteps, steps so quick it sounded like the world-record sprint. Intuition told her to look up, and she did in a jiffy, quickly leaping out of the way of her attacker with wide eyes.

How did she jump so far? Perhaps she unconsciously used spiritual pressure on her feet. Maybe under pressure she used that "power" the hollow was drooling over. She stared at the man who now stood in front of her, not able to see his face under a long white hood.

'_This is different…I've never seen this in the manga before…' _Mu thought. Then again, this isn't a manga anymore. It's now reality—at least she tried to convince herself.

Mu frowned, "W-who are you?"

Silence followed afterwards. All she could make up from the guy was a narrow chin and a frown on his peach face.

"Who are _you_?" it sounded more like a demand than a question in his low raspy voice. Mu looked at the sand-textured ground, thinking to herself. Should she tell this ominous guy her name or should she keep quiet? Fiddling with her fingers, she didn't notice the guy taking silent steps to her.

When she looked up to answer, his face was right in front of hers, "I _asked_. Who. Are. You?" he whispered darkly.

Mu's voice caught in her throat and she couldn't find the guts to say anything until she felt something stick _into _her guts, "NO!"

With all her power and energy, she forced her left hand to comply with her will. With the left palm of her hand, she struck the man's chest, sending him meters away. The man flipped and landed back on his feet. He then appeared in front of her again.

"Shunpo!?" Mu gasped. The man tilted his head up in alarm, large green eyes glaring at her, "So you _know_. You know what a normal villager around here wouldn't know." He swung at her with his long sword but Mu narrowly dodged. The white cloak man swung at her over and over in rapid movements, rarely any breaks in between. Sweat beaded down Mu's forehead, her heart skipping a beat with each swing. She couldn't believe she was dodging!

The man grit his teeth in anger, "Are you a noble!? What is that expensive thing on your neck!? That robe—your posture and hair! Everything about you speaks _noble_. You look exactly like the brat that died from that noble a few years ago! Just what are you!? IMPOSTER!" He sneered as he gave a stronger blow.

The statement caught Mu off guard, distracting her so she wouldn't have time to dodge. She yelped painfully as the blade went through her right eye diagonally. Mu's eyes widened as she took big breaths and staggered on her feet, "_**AGH! Ugh…MY EYE!**_" Blood poured out of her eye like a wild waterfall, both of her hands covering it as she swayed in her stance. She fell to the ground, screaming and sobbing as she violently shook on the ground.

The man took several steps toward her shaking form. He grinned down at her, "Weak little girl…" he lowered the tip of his weapon to her neck, "You deserve…**a decapitation**…"

Swiftly, he struck his blade at her neck only to hear an alarming sound that echoed off the streets. Tip of his blade cracked, pieces coming off.

"My…" his green eyes widened, "My zanpakutō!" he yelled in shock. Fiery anger showed in his eyes, "_Impossible!_"

"**What did you do!?**"

The man in the white-cloak paused and turned toward the voice. What? Another child?

He frowned, "This is none of your concern. She is my enemy. Move along before I—."

Zaraki dashed forward and with only one hand on his sword, he amputated the man's arm. The man choked on his breath with wide eyes before staggering to the side with gritted teeth. The pain was immense, but he wasn't going to show that weakness in the presence of a kid, "You got lucky…boy." He bent down and picked up his bleeding arm, which was now separated from his body. "We'll meet again…and next time you won't be fast enough to save that weakling." He derided before he disappeared from his spot.

Zaraki clutched his hands into fists, fury clear in his eyes.

'_I should've killed him.'_

He then took a deep breath before widening his eyes in alarm. He turned to the whimpering girl who had curled into a ball, holding her bleeding eye. Mu cried riotously, her body shaking with on and off screams.

Zaraki bent down and sat on his knees. He grabbed her right shoulder but she flinched back, her hands glowing a bright blue for a split moment before she scurried back.

"Stop cryin' it's just me."

Mu peeked through her hands to see the flood stained face of Zaraki. She hiccupped and said, "Z-zaraki…"

A confused look crossed the boy's features. Mu decided to explain, "I-I'm calling you Zaraki…kay?" she mumbled, her voice indecisive as she stared at Zaraki. Although it was already going to name himself that in the first place, she figured it wouldn't make much of a difference if she just named him now. She was tired of avoiding calling his name.

"You're…giving me a name?" Zaraki said with slight wide eyes—or eye. Mu winced before noticing the sudden change in his language. 'You're?' Could it be possible that he is picking up correct grammar from her?

"It's…it's nothing special…it's just the beginning. That—that's your surname." Mu said. _'What am I even saying?'_

Although she knew it was probably wrong, she continued, "Y-your future name…is…"

'_But…he can let go of having that pain, of not having a name.'_

Mu uncovered her eye when she noticed something in Zaraki's eyes. Was it tears? It couldn't be. Or, maybe it was that he was still just a child like her. Maybe this was his only chance he could be one.

Maybe he is showing a sense of strength.

"_Kenpachi_."

At least, that's what she was going to say, until she caught a glimpse of Zaraki's face closely, "Your eye…"

'_Could it just be a coincidence this he also got injured in the eye around this time? Wait—That means he met Unohana-taichou!'_

A long fresh scar went over his right eye, and his eye was still bleeding. Mu frowned—_this isn't the same Unohana though, this is Yachiru Unohana._' She thought as she reached out her left hand.

Zaraki slapped her hand away, "Don't touch. I just met a shinigami somewhere, no big deal." He said with a scowl.

"I know what _really_ happened." Mu spoke under her breath with a pout, tears still streaming from her eyes. Zaraki snapped his head to her, "You do? Then tell me what happened."

Oops, now she's gotten herself in a pickle. Mu waved her hands nervously, "N-no! I-I-I was just kidding."

Zaraki frowned, "I know you know something I don't!"

Mu paused and stared at him blankly, what does he mean? How could he know?

Mu thought for a while Zaraki gave her a heated glare, waiting for her to say something. She sighed, cupping her right eye before she responded, "You got wounded by the taichou of the eleventh division, Yachiru Unohana."

* * *

><p>'<em>Weeks later, I begin training in healing kido. I believed that if I could do more than swinging a dagger aimlessly it would be to practice things that I already know about. Maybe I could even teach myself Shunpo.' <em>

Mu sat under a tree, it's leaves falling off. She sat cross-legged, her hands resting on her knees with her palms facing up to the sky.

'_I wonder how we will survive the winter.' _She thought. Well, obviously they were going to survive if Zaraki became Captain in the man—in her _visions_. For now, she will just have to think of it as a futuristic vision she had.

The Bleach manga doesn't exist in this world.

Mu sighed and began to clear her mind. She focused solely on her hands, trying her best to reach into he depths of her power. Concentration and focus…

Heal…

Focus…

Focus…

_Heal…_

Gradually, Mu fell deeper and deeper into her own meditation, blocking out all sounds and anything that could be happening around her.

_Focus…_

"**Open your eyes, Mu.**"

Mu's eyes shot opened to find her back in the world she thought she dreamt of, the world that emit the odor and the _feel _of death. In front of her stood the woman from before. Her eyes were soft and kind compared to the ghastly environment. Despite the crystals ripping through her feet's flesh, there came no complaint from her as she smiled warmly at Mu, small breezes making her white silk hair fly in all directions.

Mu's eyes locked with the woman's, drawn into the bliss of the woman's eyes and heart-warming smile. The woman's thin long fingers stroked through Mu's midnight hair and smoothed around her jaw-line. She bent down and pressed her forehead against Mu's, "**Muuuu~, oh how I love your name…sounds like the beginning of the moon. The moon is…the most beautiful thing…isn't it?**" she whispered airily into Mu's right ear. Her voice sounded like a melody to Mu's ears.

"_**Have you…accepted your reality yet?**_" the woman asked in a dark tone, her nails digging into Mu's chin, making her flinch, "**Or do you still believe this is a dream? Are you too afraid to accept what is REAL? Do you need me to get in your brain the hard way? Do I need to stab it into you? Do I need to kill you again and again to imprint it in your memory!?**" she yelled, her eyes starting to grow into darker shades of blue.

The woman drew a katana out of a sheath that Mu didn't notice. Mu's eyes widened in alarm as she crawled back hastily, what's with this sadistic woman all of a sudden!? A dark look crossed the woman's face, endless tears of crimson running from her eyes, "**Darling I love you, but you can't do anything until you get it in your brain that you're **_**dead!**_"

Mu widened her eyes to the size of saucers as the woman staggered to her like a zombie, her bangs covering her now black eyes. The woman's head snapped up with a frightening grin now adorning her face and swung her blade at Mu, striking her shoulder. Blood erupted from Mu's shoulder.

"**GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!**" the woman swung again, slicing Mu's chest. Mu gasped at the pain in her shoulder and chest. Her right hand flew to her left shoulder as she continuously took steps back. The woman gouged Mu through her abdomen with a grin.

Mu coughed up blood, tears forming in her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, her eyes closing as her mind drifted into darkness.

Once again, Mu's eyes shot open. She looked over her body to find no wounds. What happened? Did she dream that?

"_You just thought it was a dream…didn't you…" _

Mu's eyes widened in realization, so _this_ is why...

The same woman walked toward her, repeating the same actions as before. The woman laid her head on Mu's and said, "**Muuuu~, oh how I love your name…sounds like the beginning of the moon. The moon is…the most beautiful thing…isn't it?**"

Mu shook under the woman's grasp, "You…you already said that!"

The woman dug her nails into Mu's chin, but it was deeper than the last time, this time drawing blood, "_**Have you…accepted your reality yet?**_"

Why?

"**Or do you still believe this is a dream? Are you too afraid to accept what is REAL? Do you need me to get in your brain the hard way? Do I need to stab it into you? Do I need to kill you again and again to imprint it in your memory!?**" she bellowed.

The woman swiped out her katana faster than the last. Mu scurried back as fast as she could, only to hit something. She looked behind her to see her dead body, still bleeding from its wounds.

Mu screamed as the body twitched and it's eyed turned to her, "Do you recognize me? Haha, it's _you_!"

Mu gasped, interjected by a blade piercing through her back. She coughed up blood and the woman began to laugh hysterically as she wiggled her blade back and forth through her lower abdomen. Mu's eyes were as wide as they could be as the torture continued, "**Darling I love you, but you can't do anything until you get it in your brain that you're **_**dead!**_"

"Ack! Ack! Ack!" Mu hacked up blood with every thrust of the blade that kept thrusting in and out of her stomach, "**GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!**" the woman yelled with more thrusts.

Finally, the blade pulled out of her but she got a swift kick in the head so hard that her skull made a sickening crack.

"_I will teach you…all the moves I know…all the things I know…when you face reality."_

Mu woke again to see the same woman in front of her once again. This time, her hands were already on her chin, "**Muuuu~, oh how I love your name…sounds like the beginning of the moon. The moon is…the most beautiful thing…isn't it!?**"

* * *

><p>Zaraki eyed Mu with a narrowed glare, "Oi! Wake up! We have ta go soon, that guy isn't goin' to stay unconscious for long."<p>

When no movement came from the girl who's in deep slumber, he frowned in annoyance. He looked around and then picked up a nearby stick that was long and pointy. He poked her with the end on her forehead, "WAKE UP!" he yelled. He then took out his sword and tapped the hilt on her head, "WAKE _UP_!"

This time he began to worry; she _always _wakes up with a hilt to the head. Zaraki huffed and sat down next to her. What's with the weird sitting position?

After staring at the odd girl for a while, he tried to mimic her sitting position and posture. He laid his sword to the side before crossing his legs. Then he put his hands on his knees facing up. Then, he sat up straight and took in deep breaths, copying the rhythm of the rise and fall of Mu's chest.

Zaraki scowled when he began to feel awkward. This position…it's…

'_Fucken uncomfortable.'_

He scowled before glancing at Mu again. Sweat was now beating her forehead and her cheeks flushed red. Is she having another one of those bad dreams?

Wait—! What is he doing!? He's supposed to get goin'!

'_Stupid girl…' _he thought. He _should_ just sling her over his shoulder and use her body as a whip. Maybe he could just leave her there, kill the dude, and then come back. He wondered why he didn't kill him in the first place!

Mu's body suddenly went limp, and she fell on her side. She began to cough up blood, her body shaking with each cough.

A second later a rustling sound resonated from plants, and in the corner of his eyes he saw a man in a white cloak, but different from the one from earlier. This one seemed more powerful. The odd thing was, his hands didn't have_ flesh_. It was as if he wasn't even human.

The man lifted his head, not to show a face but a skull. His two rows of teeth were showing, clacking together as he spoke, "**Give me the girl…and you will live.**"

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing. This woman who acted so kind kills me over and over but I still end up alive. Maybe my flaw is that I keep feeling like this a dream. Perhaps she believes that I won't be able control my power if I can't accept 'reality'.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**:O I didn't know this myself! ;D**

**I know things are confusing—but things will be explained more as the story goes on. And the only reason why this chapter came out really early is because I had time and it was already like half done!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Noble's Body

**Chapter 3: A Noble's Body**

* * *

><p><em>It's like I'm not even there anymore—this floating sensation. Clouds? Am I dead? This world of darkness…memories…<em>

_And if I can remember correctly…these memories aren't exactly mine._

* * *

><p>"Who are you…no…<em>what<em> are you?" Zaraki asked, right hand already inching to the hilt of his zanpakutō. It was midday and the sun rarely showed through the thick leaves of the towering trees. Darkness enveloped the area and silence was bought forth.

It was _too _silent.

A walking carcass of bones and rotting flesh that polluted the air hid underneath the silk cloak. The hood hovered just under his nonexistent nose. Below that his rows of teeth that held no gums were in a permanent grin.

'_Like a skull could have any other expression.' _Zaraki thought with a frown.

The skeleton spoke again, "**Call me…**_**King**_**. That thing on the ground is the King's property—**_**my**_** property—Sai Shimizudani.**"

"Sai?" Zaraki inquired, his hand now clasped around the hilt of his soul-imprinted sword. The creature across from him reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword. His teeth clanked as he spoke once more, "**Sai Shimizudani, daughter of the Shimizudani clan, abducted three years ago. Although her soul isn't the same—that body is still mine.**"

Zaraki heard a whooshing noise of wind, a feminine figure then appeared at the skeletons side, "What he says is true," she intoned, "I suggest that you follow master and just give him the girl, there is no use in keeping such a useless being."

Zaraki narrowed his eyes then his swung out his blade, pointing it at the two of them. The female didn't turn to face him, her arms folded while her back rested upon her 'King'.

There was no way he would just give her away to such shady people, especially one with no flesh on his bones, "Why should I give her to someone who _kidnapped _her in the first place? She isn't even the person you are talking about!" he barked, gritting his shark-like teeth.

"I do agree that her reiatsu is not the same as the noble we are looking for, but that it is in fact her body. The only difference is that thing on her neck. What is that object, master?" asked the woman, her head turning slightly to the man to reveal some curtains of red hair.

Putting both of his bony hands on the hilt of his sword, the skeleton replied with a mere shrug before blasting forward, making the woman lose balance and stumble back.

"**I'll finish this in one blow!**" yelled the corpse while he swung his sharp blade at Zaraki's left shoulder. Zaraki brought up his blade briskly, blocking the hit. His knees bended for support as he struggled against the cloak man's strength, feet sinking into the ground from the pressure.

He gritted his teeth while trying to hold up. The corpse rose his blade and then struck again in a quicker motion, the force sending Zaraki into a tree. Immediately, Zaraki stood to his feet, but the corpse's left hand was already clamped around Mu's raven hair.

Zaraki ran toward him, "LET HER GO!" he roared in outrage, now holding his sword with two hands. Zaraki swung his asauchi with all of his strength.

Internally he screamed.

At the last minute, the corpse hauled Mu in front of him as his shield, "**Well, well, well…looks like I have some cleaning up to do.**"

Blood sprayed out of Mu's wound, from her left shoulder to her right abdomen. Mu's eyes shot opened, her purple irises wide with fright. A bright light sparkled in her eyes as she roughly prying off the hands of the corpse, while coughing up blood.

"Za…raki…"

The corpse dropped Mu then swung at Zaraki, blood spurting from Zaraki's chest. Zaraki's eyes widened as he fell to his knees. He stared out into the distance, standing on his feet and staggering from side to side before falling face first into the tall grass.

Before the corpse could reach for her again, a woman with long raven hair jumped in between, grabbing both of the children into her arms and jumping away. Mu blinked sluggishly, watching the creature jumping to his feet and dashing toward them. Mu's eyes slowly rolled to her side to see who was carrying them, "Uno…hana…?"

Mu felt the familiar raise in the woman's chest, a gasp, "How do you know…"

Mu narrowed her eyes, her vision blurry, "Why are you saving us, taichou," she slurred, her mind fogging up as she struggled to stay conscious and out of her inner world. What's going on? What are these weird…creatures, and why were they chasing them?

"I have a feeling you already know," stated Yachiru*, "I'm taking you to the Seireitei, it's not safe here."

"And what if I don't want to go."

"Then you'll possibly bleed to death."

"Just drop me off somewhere, I'll be fine with Zaraki…"

"He is dying too, there is a minimal chance of survival."

"THEN SAVE HIM!" yelled Mu. Yachiru came to an abrupt stop. Mu pushed herself off and landed on the ground with a thud. She put a hand on her wounded shoulder and looked up, "Heal us and let us go…it's gone—he lost us and I have a feeling he won't be coming back for a while. Your men must have followed you here and came after him, maybe you can fend him o—."

"How do you know I can heal?" Yachiru interrogated. Mu silently cursed to herself, inwardly facepalming. Why doesn't she think before she speaks? She'll have to work on that.

Yachiru's dark eyes were ogling at her with the uttermost suspicion. Mu gritted her teeth, the more people that know, the more she is at risk of being trapped in some kind of confusion or a test subject. Maybe they'd even kill her for knowing too much information.

Mu glared for what she felt like was her deadliest glare ever. Her mouth formed into an alarming frown and her eyes narrowed while her eyebrows pulled together, "Currently the taichou of the eleventh division but your fate is to the fourth division and after many years _death _but it's not that surprising since everyone dies…" she intoned, surprising herself with her own sudden change of mood. What's wrong with her?

Yachiru gave Mu a hard look, a shocked expression adorning her features.

Mu bowed her head in a quick fashion, "My name is Mu…I can see the future."

When nothing happened, she sighed and glanced up with purple eyes only to see the end of a hilt. In the blink of an eye she was hit and sent into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I stared into the dying world that I call my own, the world where the spirit that likes to torture me over and over lives. <em>

"_Why have you brought me here again?" I asked with a frown. I'm tired of this place, I don't want to be here. I left for a reason and I intend to keep it that way. I didn't want to ever come back after what she did to me._

"_**Awe…I'm hurt my dear Mu…I'm only here to help you from going bananas!**__" the woman with long flowing white hair appeared in front of Mu, the woman of her greatest nightmares._

"_You're the thing that is making me go bananas.."_

"_**You are here for training, dear Mu.**__"_

_I sat on the glass crimson grass, trying my best to ignore the pain in my butt and legs. I recoiled before looking back up, "Training for what?"_

"_**To save the Universe ofcourse!**__"_

"_Like that's even possible." I said, feeling a rushing feeling of fear going through me. I want to leave. How did I leave so suddenly the last time? That torture was going on and on…this woman is a monster!_

"_**You know I can hear your thought right?**__" My eyes widened, looking at the face of the woman who was now directly in front of me. I jumped back only to wince in pain. SI looked down and scowled in anger, seeing the blade of the spirit deep into my stomach, "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL TRAINING!? STABBING ME OVER AND OVER HOWEVER YOU LIKE!?" I strained myself to yell, obvious tears running down my cheeks as I coughed heavily, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" I wailed, "What is the meaning of this…this life…this torment…? What are you? What do you want?"_

"_**I want…**__" the woman smoothed her fingered through my scalp, "__**You to recognize me…I want…you to realize…**__"_

_And so because couldn't realize the faults or how this wasn't a dream. Or maybe I didn't feel enough for someone I killed. Maybe she is trying to teach me something by doing this._

_For what reason am I brought into the Bleach world? I do not know. But…it had taken me years to just realize that I would never see my home universe of the 'real world' again._

_So I wonder…_

_Who am I?_

* * *

><p><span><em>Years later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Sai-chan…Sai-chan…"<p>

Long eyelashes fluttered opened, violet irises greeted with eyes that matched her own. In front of her was a woman smiling down on her with bright purple eyes and long blonde hair.

Suddenly the woman hauled her into her breasts, holding onto the thin girl tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried—I thought those guys had taken you away forever or killed you! -You've been in a coma for a long time!" she exclaimed happily. Mu blinked with wide eyes, remembering the recent events—that stupid spirit's voice still rung in her head about all this 'reality' nonsense, it's driving her to the edge.

'_I can feel myself going insane.' _Mu thought with a frown. Although tempted to hug the woman back, she refrained from doing so. Even when she felt warm tears soaking the back of her white robe, she strained herself to keep still. Mu sighed sadly, "Ma'am, I apologize but…"

Mu felt the woman tense up as if she already knew what was coming, "I'm not the Sai that you speak of—," _trying to sound as if I am from here, speaking this way is so odd but I'm going to get the hang of it, especially if I end up stuck in—wherever I am, _"My name is Mu…and just Mu. A couple of months—or years ago I passed away in the human world and ended up here."

The tight grip of the woman loosened, as she slowly pulled away with wide eyes, "No way! Sai never spoke a word! Who are you!? What did you do to my daughter!?" she screeched. The blonde stood and backed up to the wall of the spacious room, looking at Mu as if she were a disease trying to infect her.

"As I said before, my name is Mu. I am not your daughter…"

"But you are in her body!" the woman yelled in horror as she pointed an accusing finger, "You're a hollow aren't you? Taking over my precious daughter's body!"

Mu's eyes widened and she quickly responded, "No! I assure you I'm not a—."

"—you can't fool _me_!" the woman was now glaring daggers at Mu, her warm smile vanished. The woman's thin fingers went to her right hip where a red sheath was held in place. She drew her zanpakutō with a frown, "I'll avenge my daughter's death!"

Mu stared at the woman in terror, her body shaking as the air got heavier and heavier, her lungs being pressured, making her gasp her breath. Is this how it feels to be overwhelmed by someone else's spiritual pressure?

Mu brought her hands to her chest with wide eyes. It was an accident right? It's not like while she was unconscious she decided to take over someone else's body, which is ridiculous. Falling to her side and gasping for breath, Mu felt like it was another end for her. Her violet eyes stared at the wooden floor beneath her. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with a teacup on top. The woman must have been waiting for her daughter to wake up, not someone else.

A familiar warm feeling poured onto her stomach in what felt like thick liquid. Mu looked down to her stomach to see blood. Her eyes widened, seeing her blood pooling onto the wooden floor. When did the woman strike her?

Mu coughed up blood, "I-Impossible…" she muttered on the ground, looking up to see that the woman was gone from her spot. A foot stomped on the wooden floor behind her back and Mu coughed once again.

Mu turned her head slightly up but a blade whiffed right in front of her neck, "You're weak for a hollow that can take over one's body," said the woman. She bent down beside Mu, an expressionless look on her face, "Before I kill you, I guess it is only right for you to know the name of your murderer right?"

Mu's eyelids began to droop as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks in pain. Every second she'd tremble at the thought of herself dying once again.

"Ariela—that's my name. Goodbye, _Mu."_

A loud bang resounded in the room following many footsteps, shaking the floors and halting the mother in despair, "Ariela! Seize your weapon at once!"

"But Ginrei-dono! She's not my daughter! It's not Sai! It's not her! Trespasser! Killer! Criminal!" the woman bellowed with eyes so wide that her veins were turning red, "MY DAUGHTER IS GONE! THERE IS NO LONGER ANOTHER HEIR TO THE SHIMIZUDANI CLAN!"

The elderly man at the door gave her an intense stare; "We are well aware that she is not Shimizudani-dono, however, she still bares her body and is now a very important key for the Seireitei's use. Please, hand her over at once and do not harm her once again or we will not hesitate to cut you down."

"BUT THIS HOLLOW—!"

"She is not a hollow!" he cut in, "She is an important being…she can see the future."

"And what evidence is there to prove that!" Ariela shouted. She paused when she felt a familiar warmth wrap around her ankle. Mu had a distant look in her eyes, but she felt like she could see something. She felt like she was being pulled into a magnet and it was flooding her brain with information to help her in the current situation.

It was as if she was really looking into the future, "Shimi…zudani…Ariela…your daughter drowned in a lake…in Zaraki forest…"

Ariela lowered her blade, "What are you saying, did you drown her!?"

"N-no…I just woke up…and I was in the lake…my skin was wrinkled…and it felt like I was in the water for a long time…so I just remembered…and so there is no doubt…that when your daughter died…my soul latched onto her body by accident…" Mu coughed and tightened her grip, "Please do not commit suicide because of it…your daughter would be very…sad."

The woman's eyes widened, her mouth set in a firm line, "How did you…"

Mu's body went limp and Ariela dropped her zanpakutō.

"We will have a servant accompany you for as long as we see fit to make sure that you do not take your life, Shimizudani-dono." Ginrei announced, "Meanwhile, we will be taking the girl whether you like it or not. I am sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p><em>A month and fifteen days later<em>

* * *

><p>Mu stood nervously behind a tall door that almost looked imperial to her. Not just any door, but the door to the Captain's headquarters, where they were currently having a meeting.<p>

'_I can't believe I'm going to be called into a Captain's meeting!' _Mu mused, feeling giddy and scared all at once. She was covered in bandages from shoulders to ankles and her head was also wrapped tight. Before coming, the famous Ginrei Kuchiki had dressed her in a Sakura blossom kimono that has somehow fit her perfectly. He did it so secretly that no servants even caught a glimpse of her, except one. She could have sworn that she saw the small ponytail of young Byakuya though.

"_Open the doors!_"

Holy crap! Did she look okay? Was it odd that Ginrei knew how to braid hair and style it so…pretty? Currently she had a long braid with bangs in the front, a style that even she wouldn't have thought of in her current situation.

Mu nervously looked from side to side. Originally she would have been excited, but after staying in a noble house for like a month and a half, things began to turn out weird. She missed Zaraki, of course, but she felt super stiff for staying in a room for such a long time and became accustomed to not having to talk to people or find her way around.

'_I bet if I stayed in Zaraki I wouldn't even have time to notice that I actually had broken bones.' _

The big doors began to open, and Mu squinted her eyes at the bright light. What is this? The big gates to heaven? They're nearly blinding her!

After blinking a couple of times to get her vision to focus enough for her to see, she could make up that meters away there was the Captain Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Mu gulped at the stern look on her face, idling by for a couple of seconds, warily looking to the sides.

_Everyone _was staring at her. Her eyes first landed on Yachiru or now—_Retsu_. _So it seems that she has switched to the fourth division. _

_**Mu~**_

All emotion left Mu's face when she heard that voice. The most dreaded voice of all. That sadistic spirit, was now back, and now it was going to tell her about crappy reality.

_**That's right and if you call it crappy again, I will kill you more in your dreams.**_

'_As if it could get any worse…'_

Mu sighed lightly and walked down the aisle formed by the two rows of Captains. She was so swallowed up in her thoughts that she didn't take the Captains in the room into acknowledgement.

_I've had enough of your worthless pain and torture…just leave me alone._

_**Admit it, you're depressed~!**_

_And if I am, it's only because of YOU!_

"Mu-san." Her very name being spoken by the Captain Commander made her snap out of her thoughts and stare up at the man. What should she do? Get on her knees? Bow? What do they normally do in the anime?

"Give me proof about your sight into the future." He commanded. Mu kept an impassive look while she thought. Proof? Did he want her to just spout out stuff about the future?

Mu thought for a while until something finally clicked in her head. She knew exactly what she can say.

Mu turned on her heel, a slight smirk forming on her face.

'_Oh calm down, it's not like you are about to change history—Calm down Mu and get a hold of yourself…'_

"There will soon be a captain for the twelfth division but a couple of years from now there will be a difference in Captains. The second, third, fifth, sixth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth divisions will have no captains but everything will change and there will be replacements. Over a century from now, there will be betrayal from three of the new Captains and there will be war. Captain Commander and the second division captain will lose an arm. That is all I can tell…" Mu announced with her eyes closed, as if she was looking back into her memory. She opened her violet eyes to meet the shocked eyes of everyone.

Could she say, oops?

Mu frowned, maybe she went too far, "Don't worry, none of you die if that's what you _really _want to know."

There was a long pause afterwards, as if they were trying to decide whether she was telling the truth or not. Mu actually had doubts herself, with all of these new people she's been seeing, and this new enemy that seems to be chasing her down—things may actually change. It was wrong for her to just tell them what she believed would happen, but one little slip and everything can change.

"But," Mu began, gathering everyone's attention, "I am young, and how I interpret things may not be the same as how I see it tomorrow. It doesn't take much to change the fate of the situation."

"Are you saying that your visions aren't accurate?" Mu's eyes flickered around the room until she found where the cheery and womanly voice came from. The face seemed foreign to her at first before she realized that it was the current captain of the twelfth division for this time period, Kirio Hikifune. Currently she was a heavyweight with a chubby face and slicked back bright purple hair into a bun. A bright smile was on her face showing what Mu thought was cute little dimples.

For moments, Mu thought of nothing while she could hear quiet muttering in her head. Was that her spirit? Or was it her hearing voices and going crazy?

Mu responded, "I am saying that visions of what will happen many years from now will not be as accurate as if it were next year, Hikifune-taicho."

For a second the woman's eyes, which were shut closed, opened in slight shock but then she went back to her previous state. She must have realized that it wouldn't be abnormal for someone with such powers to know who she is.

'_Heh, powers…' _thought Mu with a slight gleam in her eyes. She went on, "For example, I know for a fact that you will be promoted to the royal guard and that Kisuke Urahara, currently the third seat of the second division," her eyes moved to the current Captain of the second division, her purple eyes locking with her yellow ones that stood out against her chocolate skin. Yoruichi Shihōin, another woman with purple hair (but darker) who was currently a captain, "Will pass the test and become the Captain of the twelfth division for only ten years."

"And why only ten years?" Yoruichi asked with the narrow of her eyes. Mu contemplated to herself, she can't tell them that they would accuse him for something he didn't do, because if they somehow believed her then the whole entire storyline would change. Kisuke wouldn't be able to help Ichigo in the human world, and in the end—thinking farther ahead, Rukia wouldn't be saved. Aizen would never be defeated and it would possibly be the end of everything.

And it would all be because of her.

Mu merely shrugged, "I do not know, but after those ten years you won't be here either."

"There is something you are not telling us," the Captain Commander proclaimed from behind. Mu gave him a sly look, "There are things I cannot tell the Gotei 13 for the sake of the Soul Society."

Although she could just straight out tell them about Aizen, but what would be the point then? If they took in Aizen now, then would it be possible that Isshin would never have to encounter Masaki in the human world because there would be no Visor Lorde?

Mu's eyes went to the current tenth division taichou with a thinking expression.

'_Then Ichigo would never be born. Orihime wouldn't have a love and Chad would have lost the necklace most important to him.'_

"There are things…I just can't risk." Because without one guy then it would seem like nothing would exist. It would be as if Bleach didn't exist and that there would be no point in the whole story. One puzzle piece puts everything together. Yeah, this may be reality, but she was put here for a reason and she didn't think the reason was to change everything from the beginning. Although things seemed the same as the manga, things were ultimately different. One extra character changes everything.

She is that extra character that just so happened to take the noble girl's body whose name was Sai. Another character meant more enemies—those people in the white cloaks. Could it be possible that they were a worse threat than Aizen? Were they also affiliated with Aizen?

The story is going to change enough with just a couple extra people in it.

'_Depressingly…this isn't the same thing at all. If the timeline doesn't originally follow the manga, then this isn't Bleach at all. This wouldn't be something Kubo Tite created, but it would just be another Universe created out of something I can never imagine. I'm in this place now, which means that I wasn't pulled into an anime like people would wish, but a different reality. Not the Bleach Universe because a Universe doesn't have a name. This is just a void of mystery just like in my previous life, because who knows what Universe I was in before that?'_

The sudden realization made Mu's stomach flip and she suddenly felt sick. Things may be going the way she thinks now, but things will change for better or worse.

_**I told you.**_

_You did, but there is something you didn't tell me.' _Mu thought while she lowered her head, her bangs covering her face in a shadow. She stared at the wooden floor with wide eyes, her lips twitching, _'This is…my universe…I can…I have the power to…'_

"I see." Stated Genryūsai. Surprisingly, he let the matter go and the taichou's began speaking other matters immediately. Some would take small glances at her every once in a while, a look of distrust she assumed, but then she would just stare to the side.

After what seemed like hours, the Captain Commander finally announced, "This meeting is adjourned!"

Mu turned to the elderly Captain and bowed, feeling an enormous weight lift off of her shoulders.

'_In fact, since this is another Universe, I must have forgotten my memories of the previous one, since all I can remember is my name, how I died and only a few moments with my parents. I can't even remember any birthday parties that I had! I can also remember the one friend I had at school, and the first time we met…but that is all. If this is all I can remember all of this, then how come I can remember so much from a manga I read? Is it possible I really forgot but over time I just remembered random things?' _Mu thought, her mind going into daze as she walked aimlessly down the hall, hearing taichos' whispering to each other in the background.

'_At the moment, I can't even recall from the top of my head the past of some of the characters or the name of some of the Arrancars. The last arc that had started just recently is extremely hazy too. Could it be that I retrieve information better by touching others? Now that I remember, after being stabbed by that woman, when I grabbed her ankle I could see what she was going to do in the future. But, it wasn't that I just saw, I actually felt her pain as if I was in her body and I couldn't stop myself from the actions she was going to pursue in the future. I feel guilty.'_

As she walked, she strained her brain to remember things that had somehow left her mind, like the name of Ichigo's sister's and some of the members of Xcution. In the very beginning, she felt as if she knew everything, but with all the violence and random things happening, it felt like information was slowly leaving her brain on by one and only the biggest facts remained.

Mu sighed and looked up with a defeated look on her face. A crescent shaped moon glimmered in the sky. She looked down at the beautiful stone ground and then from side to side to see the beige walls of the Seireitei or in her case, a maze. For moments she stared until she felt a hand land on her left shoulder.

She yelped and jumped away. She took three more steps while catching her breath then turned to look behind her, "Excuse me miss, are you lost?"

Mu felt like a boulder had smashed her skull and held her head while trying to regain her vision. While wavering from side to side and trying to regain her stance from her sudden blurry vision, she could make up the familiar person.

When her vision cleared up she stared right into the brown eyes. Her eyes widened and she took several steps back. She would notice that phony heart-warming look through those fake glasses and brown hair anywhere.

"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" he asked, looking down at Mu. Suddenly realization slipped his features and he bowed, "Shimizu—,"

"Nope, no, no, no and—no." Mu said with a frown, catching her future enemy off guard, "I'm not Sai Shimizudani of the noble clan nor am I a twin sister of any kind or something like that. I'm a mere…visitor, Aizen-fukutaichou of the fifth division." She gave him a blank look, "And my name, for the time being, is classified."

Mu closed her eyes and turned away from him, walking in the opposite direction. She took a deep breath and asked, "Would you please escort me to the sixth division?"

Mu was startled by the sound of a blade drawing. The blade now laid beside her neck; did he already figure something out about her?

She stammered, "R-relax…Captain Commander knows I'm here, I'm not an intruder or an imposter!"

"What is the meaning of this, Aizen-fukutaichou—," a familiar voice said nearby, but Mu paid no attention and began to let things slip.

"Suspicious, fukutaichou, suspicious of you. You know I know something, correct? You…" Mu had lost her words, and without thinking she continued, "Can see it in my eyes…" she stared up at him sharply into his eyes with a frown, this scene was getting rather comical to her. Whether he liked it or not, he would have to let her go. He can't kill her or else there will be higher suspicion of him.

How would he know she could see the future anyways? Perhaps he eavesdropped on the meeting?

Mu frowned and narrowed her eyes, if he knows about her abilities then he will try to kill her the first chance he has when no one is around. If she ever chose to tell the Captain Commander about his malicious plans, then everything he's done would fall apart.

A flash of yellow barged right in between the two. Mu noticed the familiar long silk blanket of blonde hair.

"Hirako-taicho…" Mu whispered.

"Aizen-fukutaicho, put away the zanpakutō." Shinji demanded. Without hesitating, Sosuke unarmed himself, following his taicho's orders.

Mu inwardly smirked, _'Looks like you missed your chance, traitor.'_

Shinji sighed and scratched his head with an open-mouthed frown that showed his perfectly straight upper row of teeth, "Seriously, if there was an intruder in the Seireitei somebody would've said so."

"My apologies, Hirako-taicho." Aizen apologized in a grim matter. Shinji, turning away from the fukutaichou rolled his eyes, his facial expression still the same. Mu giggled at the look on his face, covering the bottom half of her face to cover her amusement. She couldn't keep serious when the situation called for it.

"Why would you wanna kill such a beautiful girl anyways~?" Shinji said. Mu blushed, is the freaking taichou hitting on her or is she dreaming? Uncovering her face she made a cough to gather their attention, "As I was saying, before I got threatened to get my head amputated from my body—can someone please show me to the sixth division? This place is a maze and all I want right now is to away from him," Mu pointed an accusing finger childishly at Sosuke, her cheeks slightly puffing up in slight irritation. Just being around the guy was making her feel like she was going to be cut down and sold on ebay.

"Sure, milady—."

"—I'm not of nobility, please do not address me as so." Mu said with a frown, the feeling of guilt once again overflowing. She hated to be reminded that she is in a body of a beloved child whose mother is depressed from the death of her child.

Shinji scratched the back of his head, "Ah…right…" he sent a look to Aizen, possibly a gesture to tell him to go back to the division's barracks.

"Then…"

"Just call me Mu-san." Mu said softly as she warily watched Sosuke walk the opposite way. For the time being, she may have to act as if he is just another shinigami, which wouldn't be entirely easy considering she's the only one that knows of his devious plans. She trailed after Shinji.

"Alright! Mu-_chan_."

Mu gaped at Shinji. She said 'san'! not 'chan'!

"Eh!?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…kill me now…" Mu muttered to herself as she walked along the sixth division corridor, officers giving her wide-eyed looks and stares. Shinji was such a womanizer, 'first love' her ass. Even the sixth division was a maze, and she couldn't find the office of the famous taichou so she could get back to the guest room in the outskirts of the Kuchiki Family Manor.<p>

'_I guess it's odd that I'm being kept in the Kuchiki manor, but it's quiet and comfortable and it puts me at ease. Not to mention that this is the time when there is actually koi fish in the pond. Better get all the sights of the fish I want before Yachiru comes and begins to steal the fish away. Yachiru….Zaraki…'_

'_I wonder how Zaraki is doing without me. He should be fine, right? I kind of want to go back there…no matter how dangerous it was…' _Mu thought to herself as she looked at the floor. Suddenly her body hit into what felt like a man's muscular body. She scrambled back, "S-s-sorry! I wasn't paying attention…"

She then blinked at the man in front of her, who had a slightly confused look. He was handsome, neatly combed long black hair and a single kenseikan behind his left ear. Mu pondered to herself, only the Kuchiki family members wore those…ah, now she knows who he is.

She looked into his confused bluish purple orbs of the man. Then the man bowed, "Shimizudani-dono, I thought you were—!"

"Sadly…" Mu regrettably cut him off, and a stunned look crossed his features, "Shimizudani Sai, future heir to the Shimizudani clan has been kidnapped and drowned, but somehow I have resided into her body after my death in the human world into the lake she was drowned in."

With a saddened look, Mu bowed, "My apologies, Kuchiki-dono."

Sōjun stood up straight with wide eyes, "Im…possible…"

Sweat beaded Mu's forehead as she stood in bowing position, she didn't want to see his face. Could it be possible that this girl was even more important and had more relationships with other people in different clans than she imagined?

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen! I promise!" Mu blurted.

"It's true." A voice specified from the end of the hall. Mu looked from the corner of her eye, there stood Ginrei Kuchiki. Sighing to herself, she stood up straight and then bowed again to the man.

"You may rise."

She stood.

"This matter was discussed in the recent Taicho's meeting. Shimizudani-san has passed, however…" his eyes fell on Mu who looked, guilt written all over her face.

"The current heir to the clan is growing old and will soon retire his duties as a royal guard. His daughter, Ariela has committed suicide early this morning." Ginrei declared. Mu's eyes enlarged, her words must have not reached her or maybe the woman didn't care and wasn't listening to her. A sudden feeling of melancholy washed over her and she stared at the floor.

"Ariela's husband passed away several years ago and has no other children, at this rate the Shimizudani clan will fall." His eyes fell on Mu and there was a long pause before he said,

"They are discussing the possibility of you still being able to take over the clan. You _do _still carry Shimizudani blood, as tested by the twelfth division along with your own traces of DNA."

The violet eyed girl nodded in understanding, a silent way of telling the man to go on. A few weeks ago while bedridden, a member of the twelfth division took a blood sample from her. It was probably an order from the clan or someone else to find out who she was. The outcome was her own blood and DNA with many traces of the Shimizudani traits in it. They still have not come up with a theory of how she latched her soul onto the body and changed some qualities of the blood and DNA.

Mu's eyes widened, _he can't mean…_

"It is likely that the elders will offer you the position of heir in the clan."

* * *

><p><strong>*Yachiru is Unohana's previous name before she was Retsu (if you didn't know)<strong>

**This chapter is shorter than the last, but hopefully that's okay.**

**Please review, I do accept criticism that will actually help me.**


End file.
